My Turn: IchiRuki Future Fic
by Vbaby22
Summary: LEMON! AND FLUFFY! Just a day in the rain with a married Ichigo and Rukia while they are on vacation. What could possible happen to brighten their day? READ IT! ITS GREAT!
1. Round 1

**My Turn**

WARNING!!!! LEMONY!!! U HAVE BEEN ALERTED!!!! And also a little fluffy at the end:P

Rated M for strong sexual content and strong language.

_**Summary: This is just an ichiruki day set in the future long after the whole Azien stuff and they are now married. :P ENJOY! My first lemon!!  
**_

_A/N: And sorry to anyone reading my other story, I have writer's block for it! But I think I will be updating in a few days for it! Don't worry!!_

Disclaimer: Characters not mine, but I can pretend.

_**Chapter: Round One**_

Rain was coming, what a lousy way to start a day. The sky was dark and the wind gusted violently as thunder could be heard from a distance. An orange haired shinigami sat on his bed, peering out the window.

"_What a way to start a Saturday_…." He thought to himself.

It was only four o' clock in the morning, but he had actually had a good night sleep. The last hollow had shown up over 9 hours ago. Now with the rain, he was a little bored and couldn't even get back to sleep.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"_Damnit…thought too soon_," he sighed to himself as a small shinigami kicked him out of bed.

"I believe it's your turn….." a short shinigami said sarcastically, not moving an inch.

"Don't bother to get up miss," Ichigo replied as he glared at the raven haired beauty and swallowed Kon. He had set him on their nightstand after the last hollow. Swallowing Kon was getting old, but he wanted him there for Rukia, just in case, even though this hollow wouldn't take long.

Ichigo was immediately jerked out of his gigai and replaced by Kon. Rukia climbed on Ichigo's back as Ichigo started for the window. She was still in her gigai.

"I thought you were staying here?" Ichigo asked a little confused.

"I can't change my mind?" She said in her fake voice.

"I guess…" he replied while raising an eye brow. He knew she had something going on in that evil mind of hers.

Ichigo shrugged the thought away, no need to worry about what she was up to now; he was going to get to the hollow, kill it, and go back to being bored. It was irritating having to help out the local shinigami.

"STAY IN _THIS_ HOTEL ROOM KON!" he yelled as he jumped out the window.

"Yeah whatever…" Kon mumbled as he watched them leave.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"That hollow was pathetic," Ichigo said as he sheathed Zangetsu.

Rukia laughed, she couldn't help it. Ichigo looked _really_ upset at how quickly he defeated the hollow.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Ichigo questioned Rukia.

"Nothing at all." She said as she continued to giggle. Ichigo did have a right to be a little upset. She had kicked him out of bed to kill a hollow that took longer to find than to kill: half an hour to get to and less than 1 minute to defeat. His face was so serious. She chuckled again.

Ichigo glared at Rukia, not understanding what was so funny. Ichigo just shrugged and decided to ignore the midget for the time being.

"That shinigami representative for this area is a lazy fuck. I don't know why you made me agree to help that bastard," Ichigo said with an angry sigh.

"Anyways, let's get going before it starts to Rain."

Rukia again laughed, now whole hearted and uncontrollably. Ichigo couldn't hold it anymore, he was now officially pissed.

"I don't know what you're so mad for, you're the _BIG BAD_ captain who wanted to vacation in your old home town for a whole month."

Ichigo stared at his wife. She was doing this on purpose. They had been married too long for him to fall for this; he just had to stay calm and wait to see what the hell she was trying to do.

"What the fuck are you getting at woman?" Ichigo snarled.

This did nothing but make her giggle more. She was up to something, but that laugh was getting on his nerves. Ichigo was starting to lose his cool.

"This is what you get!! A hundred and fifty year old man home sick… I don't know why I married such a bitchy man…." she said with a smirk on her face the whole time.

The petite shinigami laughed again, but she soon stopped. Much to her dismay, her husband was no longer scowling at her; he was smirking.

"What is that look for?" she demanded.

"Nothing, I just figured you out is all…." He said calmly.

"HA! How can someone like _you_ figure _me_ out?"

As she said this she approached her husband and put her hands on his chest. Ichigo stepped back some, but she just followed.

Rukia began to lean forward but a pair of strong hands stopped her.

"Wait right there…" Ichigo said as he walked over to a nearby tree.

"Ichigo, where the hell are you going?" she replied very confused.

Ichigo stepped behind the tree and back out quickly, but something was different. He stepped back out from the tree, now back in his gigai and approached an even more confused Rukia.

"………" Rukia tried to begin.

"Speechless I see." Ichigo smirked.

"Ichigo how the hell….."

"Well I guessed my devious wife would try something strange, so I gave Kon a signal to follow us while you weren't looking"

"What the hell do you mean I would try something?? And since when do you and Kon have a fucking signal?" Rukia replied.

Ichigo ignored his wife's last comment and approached her slowly as he continued.

"Well, I figured your ass would try and mess with me since I wasn't in my gigai. You know I couldn't do what I want to get you back……" He said, inching closer to his wife.

"Ichigo you've lost it, why the hell would I – …ump"

Rukia was cut off buy her husband attaching her lips violently. He pulled her closer to him and held on to her tightly, rubbing her back at the same time.

He moved his lips from her mouth to her ears and nibbled gently as he whispered in her ears.

"My turn….." he said seductively

Ichigo then picked up his wife and wrapped her legs around his waist. He threw her up against a building they were by and continued kissing her ears and her neck violently. Rukia tried to protest, but Ichigo just grabbed her harder, keeping her in place.

It didn't take long for Rukia to get lost in passion. She loved it when he whispered in her ear. And she loved it even more when he used his strength to over power her. But over the years they were married _she_ had always been the one to catch _him_ off guard .This was different, and she loved it.

Ichigo continued kissing his wife. He forced his tongue through her lips and began rubbing her tongue with his, and deepened the kiss more.

As he continued to kiss her passionately both his hands began to roam. His left hand unbuttoned her shirt, as his right hand crept down her side. His left hand moved her bra to the side and roughly cupped her breast. His hand massaged her breast vigorously while his fingers rubbed her nipple.

Rukia moaned in pleasure as he continued to fondle her breast. She had now given in completely to her husband. She allowed him full access in her mouth and returned his kisses with as much force as he did. She quickly unbuttoned his shirt and helped him removed it twice as fast so he could continue what he was doing.

With no shirt in her way, Rukia dug her hands into her husbands muscular back and squeezed him as tight as she could with her hands. She pulled him closer to her so she could rub his back more, and caress his muscular arms and chest as he teased her breast.

Ichigo's right hand continued traveling down Rukia's thigh. He began to caress her inner thigh as he continued to kiss her lips and massage her breasts. He slid his hand slowly up her skirt and removed her underwear.

He repositioned his hand back under her skirt and began to tenderly rub the outside of her opening. He rubbed her with three fingers: two rubbing her "lips" and the middle finger brushing over her opening. He continued rubbing her with his outer two fingers, and slowly pushed his middle finger in her and then out of her. He repeated this motion, going slower, but harder every time, making sure she felt everything he was doing to her. He caressed her lips more, massaging them with the warm juices that crept out from her opening, still forcing his middle finger inside every time it brushed past her opening.

Rukia moaned with pleasure. She didn't want to show it, but he got her. She was his for the taking, _this time_.

Seeing the pleasure on his wife's face Ichigo decided to continue his teasing further. He stopped kissing her and moved down to kiss her breast. Rukia had aged a few years since they first met, she got a little taller and her breast got bigger, he couldn't fit one in his mouth anymore.

He sucked on her breast for a moment while he continued to finger her and rub her "lips". Soon he focused on her nipples and sucked a small pertain of her breast while he massaged her nipple with his tongue.

Rukia moaned and began to breathe heavier. Ichigo was hitting all her spots at once, it was too much.

Ichigo abruptly stopped kissing Rukia's breast and pushed her up so that her legs were around his neck and he quickly began licking the outside of her opening, holding her thighs tightly.

Rukia gasped at the sudden gesture. Not only were they in a public area, but he was kissing her "lips" with her up against the wall 6'ft in the air. Ichigo was so strong, so handsome, and he always made her feel sooo good……

"_No, no, no, stop thinking like that, that's what he wants_….." She thought to herself, she didn't want to cum yet.

Rukia let out a loud gasp as Ichigo slid his tongue inside. He kissed opening the way he kissed her, brushing his lips on her, sliding his tongue in and out and moving it around once it got inside her. His tongue caressed her walls and his lips fondled the outside of her opening.

Ichigo continued driving her crazy with his tongue while he moved his long arms from her thighs to her breasts.

Rukia let out a small scream. He massaged her breast, both of them, and rubbed her nipples, circling around them, while he licked and caressed inside of her with his tongue.

Rukia couldn't take the teasing any longer. She moaned loudly and her walls were shaking, her juices where sliding down into her husbands mouth. She wanted him inside her, she needed him inside her.

Rukia grabbed her husband's neck and pulled his head up. Ichigo lifted his head up and looked into his wife's violet eyes. She looked beautiful when she wanted him.

He placed his fingers inside Rukia, to replace his tongue. She moaned again as he continued to rub and massage around her opening.

Ichigo slowly brought her back down around his waist. As his head went north on Rukia's body he kissed her stomach, in between her breasts, her chest, her neck, her lips, and then her ears. He took his other hand back to her breast and began to fondle them again.

"…….umph…" she moaned as she tried to speak to her husband.

"Something you what to say…?" He whispered as he continued to kiss her neck and tease her breast and opening more, harder and rougher and faster.

"Damn you…..umph…Ichigo," Rukia said through moans. She was wet, very wet, she couldn't take it anymore.

She moved her hands to her husband's member and took it out of his pants. She began massaging it gently. He was _very_ hard. She moved her head to her ears and began to nibble, and then she whispered.

"Make love to me Ichigo…"

Thunder rolled and lightning flashed. It began to rain, and the thunder was louder. The lightning flickered every so often. In the light they caught a glimpse of each others faces.

Rain slid down their already glistening bodies. They both wanted it now.

Ichigo didn't deny her any longer. In one swift movement, he moved his hand to her thigh and spread her leg and thrusted himself into her in one stroke.

Rukia moaned, biting her lip to keep from screaming. He began moving in and out of her faster and faster, still holding her thigh and her breast tightly as he breathed heavily in her ear.

Rukia grabbed Ichigo's lower back with one hand and his neck with the other. She squeezed his body with her thighs. She grabbed him tightly and kissed his neck roughly.

The rain rushed over their bodies as Ichigo pushed into her deeper and harder. Her walls were tight around him and getting tighter. She was so wet and her insides were shaking, she was moaning in his ears, and grabbing his back so hard. Ichigo let out a loud moan. He was having difficulty holding on, he was nearing his climax.

"Don't hold back…, faster…..umph….Ichigo." she said in between heavy breaths.

He responded and went faster, going in and out of her harder and deeper. He gripped her breast and thigh again as he kissed her roughly.

"….scream…" he whispered in her mouth.

"….ummm," she breathed hard and fast as her continued going faster inside her," ….never……….ICHIGO!"

He moved her slightly so that he could go further into her. He knew that would get a reaction. His thrusts became even harder and deeper as he quickened his pace.

"Shit…" he moaned. It wouldn't be much longer.

"Ichigo…I love you….. so much……...umm, cum…with me…" she said whispered _very_ seductively.

Her whole body was shaking uncontrollably, her juices were leaking out of her. Ichigo hands were all over body and hers all over his. They could feel every finger on each other as they kissed roughly and forced their tongues on each other as he pushed hard into his wife. The rain seamed to fall faster with them. Neither on could take anymore. Ichigo gave one finale hard thrust deeply into his wife and released himself inside her as her warmness slid down his member to his leg. They both moaned loudly one final time.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After breathing heavily for a few more moments, Ichigo slid out of her and kissed her softly.

"God, I love you ……" he said a little out of breath.

"I can tell…" She said smirking the whole time.

Ichigo set his wife down and went to go grab their shirts.

"How the hell did those get over here?" He said as he found random particles of clothes on the ground.

The rain seamed to let up, and as the droplets quieted a bit Ichigo could hear giggling.

"Rukia, what the fuck are you laughing about now?" he said nonchalantly as he turned to face her.

She smiled and laughed more. Ichigo tried to look irritated at his wife but he couldn't. She looked beautiful when she smiled. He gently moved the her wet hair off to the side of her face then held her chin up and the light rain brushed her hair back more.

"Are you gonna tell me or not?" he said.

She stepped back and walked toward the tree Ichigo had when behind earlier. Ichigo followed.

"You thought this is what I wanted because you knew it was gonna rain huh?" She said smiling.

"….Yeah," Ichigo said, confused about her question.

Ever since they realized their feeling for each other they vowed to make the rain stop; for both their sakes, and take away all the pain the rain had once given them. Even after a hundred years, they still made happy memories in the rain.

"We sure have made the rain much more welcoming than it used to be Ichigo," she said smiling still.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile and remember.

"Yeah, I kissed you for the first time in the rain." He said.

"Yeah….and you proposed to me in the rain, and made love to me for the first time while it was raining……" she continued.

Ichigo laughed," I also asked your brother permission to marry you in the rain. I think I shoulda did that in the sun…."

Rukia giggled and she walked toward him," Well, we still have plenty other good rain memories, like when I told you, you're going be a father in the rain." She tip toed so that she could kiss him on the lips.

"Yeah, you're right………WHAT?! That never happened!" He said finally realizing what she said.

"Just did." She said as a matter of factly.

Ichigo was shocked, "But...when…..how…. why-…"

"I'm guessing about 2 months ago, maybe after you fought that vostalorde, we had sex, and sex can make babies." She said answering all his questions.

"But I thought it takes couples in Soul Society hundreds of years to practice concentrating enough spirit energy to create another life?" Ichigo said even more confused.

"Ichigo, at the age of 16 you became a captain level Death God with hardly any training. Frankly you taking this long to accomplish something disappointed me," she said making a disappointed face.

Ichigo walked over to his wife and picked her up bridal style and kissed her romantically.

"So I'm gonna be a dad huh?" he said smiling.

"Yeah," she smiled as well.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly as they kissed again, more passionately than before.

"I think this calls for a round 2," Ichigo said smirking.

"I think you're right," she said smiling as they kissed again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Whew!! Well that's it, my first lemon.Sorry for any spelling errors, i tried to get them all. Please review and comment and let me know if I should continue with a round 2!! AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!! IT'S GOOD FOR ME _AND_ YOU!!


	2. Round 2

Sorry for the delay! This just shows college really does consume your LIFE!!! But here it is ROUND TWO!! Hope you enjoy!! Don't forget to review and maybe I will be nice and have a part 3!! Or maybe even a story!!! And duh! If you didn't read in Chapter one…this is a continuation of a LEMON!!! You have been WARNED AGAIN!!! And of course there is FLUFF, it can't be helped! Enough of this, read!!! ENJOY!!

Rated M for language and that other _stuff_, lol!

Disclaimer: Still not mine, but my imagination gets the best of me!

**Chapter 2: Round Two**

* * *

The moon and the stars shone brightly enough to reveal the light rain that came down around. The wind gently brushed across their bodies, the breeze making their wet bodies more sensitive to touch.

The moment couldn't have been more perfect. A soaking wet raven haired beauty just made an equally soaked carrot top the happiest man in the world. The kisses that followed were the sweetest they could have been as he continued holding her in his arms.

Each time the two parted for air they smiled and pulled each other back into their bliss. Ichigo held his wife as close to him as possible as she grabbed the back of his neck to deepen the kiss.

"….Round 2…." Rukia managed to say in between kisses.

Ichigo looked down at the beautiful woman in front of him, then down to her stomach and smiled. Rukia glanced into Ichigo's amber eyes and saw him looking at her tummy; she couldn't help but to grin as well. She cupped his chin and moved his face back in her direction. She looked up at him with loving eyes and lifted herself up slightly and kissed his forehead. Ichigo nodded.

"Round two…." He said as he quickly headed back to the hotel room with her in his arms.

As he sped through the night, back to the hotel room, a million thoughts ran through Ichigo's mind. He had never felt so much love in his heart since the night of their honeymoon. He came to the conclusion that tonight was made for them, and he was going take it to his full advantage. It wasn't often he had control twice in one night, but this was different, his wife was giving him a child. He was going to make this special; this would be a night they wouldn't forget.

When they reached the hotel room, they were three times as soaked as they were before. The rain had picked up again. Thunder rolled as Ichigo gently set his wife down.

He reached over to her to help her with her clothes, but she beat him to it. Rukia had every intention on letting her husband keep the control for the night, but she wanted a turn too, even if for only a few minutes.

She figured Ichigo wanted something special tonight, something sentimental. She smiled to herself; she knew were he wanted to take this, so she went slow. She brought her hands to his chest and bit by bit unbuttoned his drenched shirt. She began to kiss him lightly as she did so, on his lips, his neck and his ear. Every kiss she gave was more sensual than the last, done slower than the first, savoring every moment as she continued with his shirt.

She backed away from him after she finished the last button and her hands slid back up his body. She roamed up his bared chest until she finally reached his shoulders. She gracefully slid his shirt off his arms and threw the garment on the floor.

Ichigo stood still with his hands at his side as she continued. She did the same thing with his pants; letting her hands glide down the zipper slowly as she caressed his already stiffened member. She looked up at him and stared straight into his eyes as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pushed his pants down along with his boxers. He stood there completely nude.

Rukia admired her husband as he stood there without a grin, but a hungry look. Like an animal approaching his prey; Ichigo moved in slow. Rukia shivered at the tough of his ruff hands over her check. She didn't know what this was, but she liked it. The way he was looking at her was beyond the description of words. He kept brushing his hand slowly over her face, still looking deeply into her eyes while nude. Rukia was completely soaked; and not by the rain. If she wasn't careful, she would cum off of this.

Ichigo could see in her eyes that she was beyond ready, not that he could talk; he was turned on too. Her face was so soft; so smooth. He leaned into her and she gasped. He put his face to hers and kissed her check where his hand was, and let his hands glide down her blouse. She was a little cold with the smell of fresh rain and her perfume still on her, but that was about to change soon; she was about to be consumed in his warmth and his smell. He smiled slightly at the thought as he removed her shirt once again.

"What are you smiling at?" Rukia asked softly.

"The most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on," He said softly and sweetly as he began kissing her chest.

Rukia blushed violently. Never; _NEVER_, not in a hundred years had he said anything like that to her, not that way.

He knelt down and stood on his knees. He was still up to Rukia's chest, but he was slowly making his way down as his hands showed her skirt and underwear to the floor. Once she was completely nude he brought his hands back up slowly, rubbing the back of her leg, her thigh, and all the way to her back. He stopped at the arch of her back and began to massage it as he kissed her breast. He sucked on it softly and massaged her nipple with his tongue and teeth.

Rukia moaned and began caressing the back of Ichigo's head. Part of her wanted to beg him to come inside of her and stop the teasing, but the other part of her wanted him to continued showing her this new experience. It was a feeling of total helplessness and security at the same time; the pleasure of a thousand sunsets and full moons; it was a heavenly bliss. He had such a firm hold on her, but soft at the touch. His hands were telling her that he was going to always be there with her, through everything, no matter what; and he would love her through it all.

Ichigo moved on to the next breast as he picked her up and placed her on the bed. He let her go and just looked at her briefly as she lay; spread out on the bed completely naked and his for the taking.

"_God, she's gorgeous_..." he thought as he brought his hands to her legs and spread them apart.

He pulled her closer to the edge of the bed and sat on the bed on his knees. He let his hands slither down her inner thigh and meet each other at her opening. He could feel his self get harder as he touched her insides; she was always so wet, and so excited to make love to him. He couldn't picture anyone other than her being his wife. No one loved him as much as she did, and the same vice versa. And he knew she could feel it, with every touch and every glance he was giving her.

Rukia could feel his fingers enter her. She trembled as he began caressing her walls; slowly moving in and out and rubbing her clitoris. She looked down and watched as his fingers entered and exited her slowly over and over again. She began breathing heavily, as she continued watching. She looked up to see Ichigo staring at her with that same look of desire on his face. Suddenly she couldn't take her eyes off of him. She just looked deeply into his eyes as he kept thrusting his fingers in her and rubbing her insides. Her legs began squeezing his arms as he drove deeper inside her. She didn't bat an eye and neither did he. That is, until he licked his lips and blinked once. Rukia knew what he was going to do.

Ichigo slowly removed his fingers from her insides and spread he legs apart once more. He began to move in but Rukia stopped him. She grabbed his shoulders and led him up to the top of the bed and had him lay on his back. She crept back down to his member and began caressing it with her hands. She slowly looked over to him and climbed on top of him, but backwards.

"_Oh my god, she's gonna do it_…" Ichigo thought to himself as he felt her lips touch the tip of his member and slowly glide down further. He gasped at the new sensation; he never thought she would ever do this.

Ichigo grabbed onto her thighs and lifted her up; putting her opening on top of his mouth. A 69. He couldn't believe it and it felt so fucking good; _literally_. She came down on him slow and hard as Ichigo lifted his head to get his tongue deeper inside her.

Rukia would normally scream or gasp when he moved his tongue inside her like that, but not this time. Instead of making noises she sucked harder and squeezed his thigh. He would know her pleasure by feeling his own; while he squirmed underneath her; squeezing her legs and trying to get his tongue closer to her clit. He was enjoying this, and so was she; every wave a pleasure sent back and forth to each other. The thought of pleasing each other this way were pure ecstasy.

Ichigo couldn't hold on much longer; Rukia was getting the best of him, she had the better angle. He took a firm hold of her and swiftly switched up the positions; now he was on top and at a much better position. Now he could put his tongue in further with extra support from the bed underneath Rukia. His lips slowly caressed her entrance as he slipped his tongue in and out of her licking the juices as they slid down her skin. He began to move faster, but still sensuously as he kissed her wet outer skin and vigorously cascaded his tongue inside her. Her walls began to tremble, she was almost there, and so was he.

All the while Ichigo was sucking her dry, she was busy trying to water her mouth. She held back every scream, every moan, and used it on him. She steadily went up and down on his member at the same pace as when she was on top, which somewhat bewildered Ichigo. How was she able to keep that up in the position she was in?

Ichigo was suddenly jerked away from his thoughts as something else began to jerk. Rukia was shivering and her walls were vibrating with his tongue inside while she continued to suck on his member. It was all overwhelming. Rukia's juices slowly poured in to his mouth as his squirted into hers.

After all that they both were exhausted, but hardly finished. Ichigo kissed her opening softly one last before turning around. He kissed there one more time and made his way up to her stomach. He kissed it softly as his hands crept up from her thighs to hold her sides.

Rukia looked at Ichigo kissing her stomach and smiled. She reached for his head and lifted it up slowly to hers. They stared into each others eyes before gently kissing one another. They were soft pecks at first; and then deep, as they slowly collided their tongues inside each others mouths.

Rukia could feel his member harden again. She knew that wasn't it. She could feel it getting closer and closer to her opening, then Ichigo stopped kissing her and looked at her once more. He brought a hand to her face and stroked it as he slowly entered her.

"Rukia, even without a child, I love you more than anything," He whispered in her ears.

Rukia gasped as he bucked into her, and in between breaths she managed to mumble a response.

"Ichigo, you idiot. I already know that….and I hope your not too…stupid to realize, that'd I'd die a thousand deaths for you," she said smiling.

Ichigo went deeper inside her, slow and hard. "Die in thy lap huh?" Ichigo smiled and kissed her softly. He loved when she threw in Shakespeare references with multiple meanings.

"I mean it Ichigo, even if I don't act like it all the time," she said as she inched closer to his ear, "You're everything to me."

He put his face into her neck and breathed. He drifted into heaven with her words. She was warm all over, almost glowing. She began kissing his neck and his ears and moved her tongue slowly along his ear lobe. He began pressing harder in her and kissing her neck in return.

He lifted Rukia up slightly and squeezed her back with one arm and hand the other on the bed as he arched her for a better angle. She grabbed his back as well and kissed him with all her might as he grinded into her deeper. She could feel as he hit the back of her wall harder and harder, but slowly. She could feel every ripple as he entered and exited her.

"..Ichigo…."

She was shaking already. She grabbed onto the arm he had supported them and squeezed, almost causing him to lose his balanced, but she didn't care. She needed to grab onto him; to touch him every where possible.

He pulled her closer to him. He could feel her breasts on his chest; her nipples were rock hard. They were holding each other so tightly as he continued to buck into her. His soft sensual mode had gone out the door.

Ichigo lost his grip on the bed and fell on top of her and continued grinding into her harder moving the bed as she screamed. He was so deep in her she couldn't contain herself anymore. He went in harder and faster. She was getting wetter by the second. Ichigo moaned as he felt her walls contract. He grabbed a hold of Rukia's waist and held her still with all his strength to get into her harder.

Rukia wanted to move and stay at the same time. She was being consumed by him. He was all around her and inside her. She could feel her insides shaking. At his every touch, she breathed hard and moaned into his ear.

"I love this, I love you….so much….ummmm," she moaned loudly as she rolled her head back.

Ichigo brought her back and kissed her deeply as he finished her off. Everything was falling into place. He found her spot. He hit it over and over, harder; faster, just how she liked it.

"Ummm…."

"Almost there"

"Yessss….."

"Now?" he said as he slowly down a little.

"Stop teasing…you bastard…ummmm,"

He sped up again and jerked inside her, catching her by surprise. She screamed as she arched her back more and let him in completely. It was a _mouth_ full, and she loved it as he put himself in an out of her fast and faster. She could feel it coming out, she was done for.

Ichigo could feel it too, he went faster, wining more and more moans from her. He hit that spot once again to lengthen her orgasm. He spread he legs and drove into her one final time. It was like an explosion on him as his seed escaped into her and her juices came sliding out. They were both shaking uncontrollably.

Breathing hard, they both finally found the strength to look each other in the eye. Ichigo slid out of Rukia and began smiling widely.

"So…" he said grinning.

"What?"

"You know what…"

She sighed. "Ichigo you are the best husband a woman could ask for, you rock my world," she said over dramatically and sarcastically.

"Now was that so hard?"

"Yes."

"Well, you never should have made the bet."

"I just told you I was pregnant! I can't believe you remembered after all that!"

"Remembered? I got this on camera!" He said as he sprang up from the bed and revealing the camera. "The day Rukia Kurosaki came 3 times in one night because her husband put it on her!"

Rukia put a smirk on her face.

"I've only been pregnant two months and your already turning into your father. I can't wait to tell him."

Ichigo looked at Rukia disgusted. "That's not funny."

Rukia laughed and got up to hug him. "Your dad wasn't that bad! And I'm sure you won't be either." And she tip toed to kiss him on the nose.

Ichigo smiled. Still a little in shock.

"I am really going to be a father, wow."

Rukia smiled and led him back to bed and they rested in each others arms. She tucked neatly underneath him as he rested beside her with a hand on her stomach. It was overwhelming; the concept of a person growing inside her. Something they created together. And as if Rukia could hear his thoughts, she put her hand on top of his and squeezed. They both smiled and closed their eyes. They were going to be parents soon.

It was a comfortable silence until Rukia got up and ran into the bathroom. She was throwing up. Ichigo looked over to the bathroom slightly confused.

"Ichigo!"

"What?"

"I need help…"

"I thought you were pregnant with a spirit!"

"I AM!"

"Then why are you throwing up?"

Rukia stepped out of the bathroom and threw the soap dispenser at him.

"OW! What was that for?!"

"BECAUSE PREGNANT IS PREGNANT NOW GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!"

Ichigo sighed and waked over to her. This was going to be a long 9 months.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay!! I still don't know if I am going to make this a story or not, but at least I finally got Round 2 up!! I left a little cliff hanger in there in case I do make this a story, I wonder if any of you can spot it! Hope you enjoyed. And don't forget to….

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**_


End file.
